


Forest Twins

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretal are two orphans who live in the basement of an abandoned house, until one day when the scent of gingerbread drifts into their noses, and they flee to a kingdom full of royalty, drama, and family history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of once upon a time, but not really. I developed the idea on the show but its more of a freestyle. I wanted to change it up a bit so that it would be different so if you are expecting something more traditional, this is the wrong story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I have been working really hard on it.

It was an early morning, the sun shone bright on the back of two travelers named Torrence and Gia Lamb. Gia groaned as the wagon hit a bump in the road and the twins inside her kicked mercilessly at her sides. Torrence put a hand on her shoulders and told her to lie down as he put up the cloak providing shade. Gia laid her head on the soft pillow and tried to relax, though that was hard when you were being chased by the villain Dame Gothel. 

Obsessed with being youthful, Gothel stole babies hoping they held power as Rapunzel once did. In Dresselpass, Gothel's realm, they were fugitives. Right now they were passing through hoping to get to a nearby kingdom led by the honest and kind Queen Ellery. Ellery used to be a maid who cleaned the ashes and cinders from fires, then she met her fairy godmother and came to a ball where she met her prince. She and King Jeremy lead their kingdom well, and they were protected by the fourth best military in the realm, led by Rapunzel herself. (More on that later.) 

Gia looked at her husband with a smile on her rosy cheeks "I know what to name the little ones growing inside of me." She said to her husband. He broke eye contact with the street to smile at her and reply "Anything you want my dear." Gia grinned "How about Ramona and Kaiser?" She asked. Torrence groaned playfully. "Anything but that." He said, fixing his statement. "Well why not, Ramona was my mothers name and Kaiser is a good name for a ruler." Gia said. "We are no longer rulers, we gave our kingdom for our lives." Torrence stated, his eyes dreamy and living in the past. "I know!" Gia said changing the subject "How about Hansel and Gretal?" She asked excitedly. "Perfect." Torrence said.

\-------------------------------------

Gretal stretched her arms up and caught a whiff of something sweet. "Mmmm" she said tiredly, delirious with hunger. She shook her brother and pointed to the forest where the scent was coming from. "Hansel we NEED food, if we dont get some than we will die!" Gretal said dramatically. Hansel rolled his eyes "Stay here, Im going to go trade some eggs for flour and sugar. Dont follow the trail, I'll never be able to find you!" Hansel pleaded. Now it was Gretal's turn to roll her eyes. "I'll leave a trail of breadcrumbs. Now are you coming or not?" Gretal asked angrily. "No. We need food, not fantasy!" Hansel argued. Furious Gretal turned to the door "You'll know how to find me." She said as she disappeared off into the forest.

Gretal could smell fresh gingerbread cookies, she grabbed the bread from her pocket and ripped of a piece, throwing it onto the ground. "I'll show princess boy what food is. I will take the cookies and bring them home. Now all I gotta do is follow the smell." Gretal said to herself. The sweet oder of candy drifted from the forest into the small brunette's nose. At last, Gretal saw a house in the distance. She ran to it and stopped about a yard away in awe and wonder. The house was made entirely out of sweets and sugar. Gretal licked her lips and took a bite of frosting. Suddenly she heard a loud groan. A witch opened the door and pulled Gretal inside. She screamed for help but got no reply.

The inside of the house was more delicious looking than the outside. It was trimmed with icing and all the candies you could think of. There was cake, chocolate chip cookies, licorice and so much more, but Gretal wasn't thinking about any of that. She was thrown into a cage by the witch. She could tell that the witch was blind by the way she never looked directly at Gretal. She rubbed her hands together and started tending to the fire. Gretal sobbed into her soft rosy hands. Her long brown hair fell onto her legs as she crouched down. With her baby blue eyes, she calculated how long it would take her to get to the door and escape if she could get out of the cage. The only way to do that was if the witch opened the cage to put her in the oven. Gretal formed a plan, she could push the witch into the oven and run to the the door, but the witch was much stronger and faster than Gretal, and she realized the stunt would take two people to pull off. 

 

Coming back from the village with a lump of flour and some sugar, 12 year old Hansel crawled into the old shack the orphan twins called home. They used the basement to store everything so that their neighbors didn't get suspicious. When he saw that Gretal wasn't back, he got worried and went to the back of the house to follow the trail that Gretal had left behind. He saw the stale bread's first piece and ran to it, he spotted the next few almost instantly, the trail took a twist, and certain breadcrumbs were harder to find, but Hansel soon made it to the life sized gingerbread house.

He carefully opened the door and slid into a corner silently. He and Gretal could both understand sign language so Gretal filled her brother into her grand plan. Hansel positioned himself as the witch turned the keys to the cell where his sister was being kept. She grabbed Gretal and pulled her out. Then, Hansel delivered a hard kick to her gut, Gretal used nearby rope to tie the blind witch's hands together, to give them a head start, she placed the tied hands into the heated oven. It was meant to maim, not murder, but the witch tripped into the oven and was baked alive. The house shook and, grabbing a few snacks on the way, the twins raced to the door and threw themselves out of the house. 

Gretal, who was carrying a bag, put some sweets into it to carry back. Hansel took off his shirt and used it to collect some himself. Breathing heavily from running, the two burst into the house and climbed down to the basement. They laid down their sweets and sat down at their small table. "Wow" was all Hansel could say "Huh" Gretal mustered up. They nibbled at toasted bread for dinner, but neither ate much. Gretal turned to Hansel and said "We must travel to Queen Ellery and King Jeremy's realm, we will be safer their." Hansel was blown away. Leave? They had never even thought about it before. Before he could protest, Gretal took charge "Pack up your things tonight, we can always return." She stated confidently. Forced to obey, Hansel listened and the two went to their rooms to pack their belongings.

\-------------------------------------


End file.
